


Day Two: "I've got you."

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: When Maggie gets hurt setting up the baby's nursery, her and Kara try to keep it a secret from Alex.





	Day Two: "I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Welcome to Day Two. This started out going in a different direction, but then developed a mind of it's own. I hope you enjoy it.

“I’ve got you.” Kara whispers as she helps me up off of the floor. I try not to whimper in pain as the movement jars my leg, which I’m pretty sure is broken. Kara takes a quick look with her X-ray vision and confirms with a look what I already suspected. _Alex is going to kill me._

“Come on, Mags. Let’s get you to the DEO.” She says as she prepares to take off. I sigh, trying not to show how much I don’t want too. Alex is already stressed enough with the getting new recruits this week, and with the baby being due within the next few weeks, I don’t want to add anymore to her plate. 

“Your sister is going to kill me, when she finds out how I fell.” 

“You can’t tell her! You said that you would keep it a surprise.” Kara exclaims, over the wind as we go rushing over the city towards the DEO. 

“Kara, we have to tell her. You know that we both can’t lie to her, especially when she’s in Mama bear mode like she has been lately.” 

“Maggie please! I would like to live long enough to see my niece be born ok.” 

“Well, I would like to live long enough to see my daughter, as well, and besides we all know that you are her favorite. It’s me that she’s going to kill. She was already complaining last night that I was the one who got her into this mess when the baby was playing kickball with her bladder.” 

“I’m not her favorite, you are… she married you. Alex will figure out a way to throw me into space, when she finds out that I broke her wife.” Kara yells as she lands on the balcony at the DEO. All of the agents look up at us wondering what Supergirl and her sister-in-law are fighting about now, but I’m in too much pain and in mid argument to care about them right now. 

“Well, if you hadn’t tried to show off and if you would have held down the ladder when I asked you too…” 

“Well, if you…” Kara’s response is cut off by a loud whistle. _Oh no._

“What is going on here?” Alex says, and both Kara and I freeze. 

“Nothing.” Kara squeaks as she turns around. 

Even angry and confused, Alex is still the most beautiful woman I’ve seen. She’s dressed in her DEO uniform and her lab coat, and one of her hands is caressing her bump where our daughter is probably sleeping quietly. 

“This doesn’t look like nothing. Kara, why are you carrying my wife, and Maggie what the heck happened to you?” 

“I… um… Have I told you today that I love you, and what an amazing Mom you are going to be…” Kara stammers, and I just roll my eyes knowing that it won’t work, but I give Kara credit for trying anyway. 

“Nice try, Kara, but you know better. Mags? What happened?” Alex says coming closer. She motions for one of the agents to get a gurney from the med bay. 

“I fell.” I say, hoping that she won’t ask for more details, even though I know that she will. She give me a look, that would give the newest recruits the chills, but it just makes me smile. 

Alex just shakes her head. She waits patiently as the agents help me on to the gurney and then wheel me into the medbay. Kara follows behind me, looking like she’s rather face General Zod/Superman again than face the wrath of her sister. 

“So can some please tell me what happened, before I have to come home and find out for myself?” Alex says breaking the silence, as she watches as Dr. Hamilton assesses my leg. 

“It’s a surprise!” Kara exclaims at the same time that I say. “I can’t talk about it.” 

Alex sighs and sits down heavily in an office chair. She give me another look, one that I recognize is her “I’m at the end of my rope and I’m not in the mood to play games” look. So I answer truthfully, not wanting to frustrate her anymore. 

“We were planning a surprise, and Kara got excited and let go of the ladder. I fell.” Alex nods and I see her relax a bit. “I’m ok, babe.” I reassure her. 

Dr. Hamilton clears her throat next to me. “Let’s get you to X-ray.” I nod, and she wheels me out of the room quietly. When I get back, Kara and Alex are arguing. In fact, Alex is practically in Kara’s face, and her finger is against the Kryptonian’s Chest. 

“You told me that you weren’t going to have a surprise baby shower.” 

“I wasn't….” 

“Kara!?” 

“Hey!” I interrupt. “It wasn’t for a baby shower, Danvers. It was something that I asked her to do.” 

Suddenly Alex smiles and moves closer to take my hand. “Maggie Sawyer-Danvers, you were nesting again weren’t you?” She laughs. “How many throw pillows does one need?” 

“I really hate you right now, especially since you are using my favorite show against me.” 

“So what were you doing?” Alex squeezes my hand, trying to distract me as Dr. Hamilton sets my leg, and gets it ready for a soft cast. 

“Hanging a hammock for stuffed animals. It’s so cute.” The answer comes not from me, but from Kara. 

“That’s it, you’re dead to me, Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Both Alex and Kara start laughing, and I frown at my wife. 

“Oh, that is cute. You getting soft on me babe?” Alex says, leaning over to kiss me. I can feel her belly rub against my chest as she leans down, and I can feel the baby kick. “See, even your daughter thinks that her mommy is getting soft.” 

I growl playfully in her direction, and reach my hand over to rub her belly. “Hey, there sweetie. You love your mommy don’t you? And you are going to love all of your stuffed animals and your stuffed animal hammock.” 

“Babe, you do realize that it’s going to be a few years before she will be old enough to play with them, right?” Alex says. 

“Of course, but they can at least look cute in the meantime.” 

“Are you sure that you didn’t hit your head when you fell, I think you are a little bit cracked?” 

“I’ll show you cracked, Danvers.” I say, as I pull her down to kiss her again. She runs her fingers through my hair, and we kind of forget for a second where we are located. 

“Hello, Alex, Maggie… Your little sister is still here, and is getting very grossed out.” Kara says. We pull apart laughing. Dr. Hamilton is chuckling at all of us. 

“Your little girl is going to grow up to be one awesome kid.” 

“Of course, She’s a Danvers.” Kara says. “And we come with a warning.” 

“Damn Straight.” I say, and Alex laughs before she kisses me again. 

“Speak for yourself.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was really fun to write, and I hope it made sense. All mistakes are my own, and please let me know what you think by leaving a comment or kudos. If you spot any mistakes, please leave a nice comment letting me. I don't own these characters, and I will see you all tomorrow for Day 3. Thanks for reading.


End file.
